King and Matriarch
by MireiLovett1846
Summary: Shenzi discovers that King Scar seeks a queen and gets an idea. Set during Scar's reign. Slight Shenzi/Scar one-shot.


_**Hola, todos**_**. This is my first **_**Lion King**_** story—just a one-shot taking place during Scar's reign. In terms of the musical, it would take place during and after "The Madness of King Scar." As weird as this sounds, I like the Shenzi/Scar pairing, and there isn't a lot of it out there, so I decided to write some. **

**I do not own Lion King. But that didn't stop me from writing this and hoping all who read it enjoy it.**

***

King and Matriarch

Shenzi sat at the entrance to Scar's cave, gnawing the last shreds of rotten meat from a gazelle bone. Nala, the youngest lioness, had gone in to confront Scar about the lack of food and water in the Pridelands. Really, couldn't those lionesses hunt beyond the boundaries? Past the elephant graveyard—that's where there was green grass, water, and plenty of meat! But no lioness would hear Shenzi out—after all, she was just a "slobbering, mangy, stupid poacher." What did _she_ know?

Nala came running out of the cave looking appalled, and her turquoise eyes alight with fear. She glanced at Shenzi for a moment, and ran off into the bleak landscape. Shenzi got up and trotted up the edge of Pride Rock. She paused and looked out over the edge. As a pup, she'd been told by her mother and the other matriarchs that Pride Rock was no place for a fierce hyena matriarch-to-be like her. Yet here she was now. Funny how things had worked out after she, Banzai and Ed met Scar…

Then Shenzi heard Zazu squawking like crazy from in the cave and went in to investigate. Scar had his muzzle wedged in between the bones of Zazu's little cage, clearly threatening the bird. Zazu was wailing, "Oh, no, Sire! I'm sure she'll come back! Don't go after her!"

"Scar?"

Scar whirled around, almost relaxing for a second. When he saw it was Shenzi, his dark mane bristled. "What do you want?"

"What's going on in here?" Shenzi calmly asked, approaching the furious lion. As soon as she got close to him, he ran away and went outside to sulk on the ledge. Shenzi turned her yellow eyes on Zazu, plying him for answers. "Well?"

"I don't know! He's looking for a queen! Miss Nala rejected his romantic advances and he doesn't know what to do!" the hapless hornbill sputtered. Shenzi bared her teeth in a smile. "Thanks, majordomo bird."

Shenzi went out to the ledge and sat next to Scar, who had flopped down in the dust. His forepaws were before him crossed over each other, as was his habit. He was looking over the edge at Banzai and Ed, who fought in the dry grass like a pair of pups, playing keep-away or something with a stray skull.

"Scar?"

He disdainfully glanced up at her. "Oh, what is it?"

"Majordomo Bird said you were lookin' for a queen?"

Scar snorted. "I don't want to talk about it. I was just looking for a way to carry on my family line. And you know Sarabi and Sarafina both refused me years ago."

Shenzi furrowed her brow. Is that what this was about? A queen and sons? These lions got carried away over the stupidest things. But his comment got her thinking. She was, after all, in line as the next matriarch of the elephant graveyard….

"Are you looking for a mate or a ruling partner?" Shenzi tried. No answer. She decided to be a bit more bold in getting his attention. Shenzi lay beside him and gently rested her head on his shoulder, watching Scar's face for his reaction.

"Hey, you think _I_ could be your queen?"

Scar's green eyes went wide in horror. Shenzi tossed her head back with a huge laugh and swatted the air with her paw. "Not like _that_! I mean a co-ruler! I mean, I'm gonna be a hyena matriarch, and you said when you became king that lion and hyena would rule together. Whaddya think?"

Scar thoughtfully drummed his toes on the rock. "What makes you think you're a capable ruler? You're a _hyena_."

"If you don't think hyenas are useful, why were we part of your plan to become king?"

Scar shot her a look, but he had no rebuttal. Shenzi smirked. "That's right."

"Well, how do you think I should solve my mate problem?"

Shenzi glared at him, annoyed. "You want me to go chase Nala down and get her back here so she can give you cubs? And what made you wait this long to decide you needed a queen?"

"Are you going to sit here and criticize me?" Scar growled. Shenzi recognized that edge in his voice; perhaps it was best to just leave. As she got up and turned to go, Scar picked his head up.

"No, Shenzi. Stay here."

That alone was enough to stop Shenzi in her tracks. It was rare he addressed her by name. Shenzi went back and lay beside him again, folding her forepaws just like his and putting her chin on top of them. Scar was different from all the other lions; he always had been and probably always would be. But that was why she admired him—she could relate to him.

"Shenzi?"

"Yeah, Scar?"

"Perhaps… you might make a good queen. You're not as thick-headed as the other hyenas."

Coming from Scar, that was quite a complement. "Thanks…. Does that mean we're runnin' this joint together now?"

"I suppose so."

Shenzi sighed and stared at the tan speck in the distance that was Nala, still running far, far away from the Pridelands. She probably wouldn't be back for a very long time, and during her absence the other lionesses would have to work even harder to find food. Shenzi yawned and stared up at the thick clouds filling the sky. They were dark gray, looming over the horizon like an elephant herd. Perhaps it would rain soon.

"Hey, Scar?"

"Yes?"

"Ya think it'll rain soon? Look at the clouds."

Scar lightly sighed. "Maybe…." He was being rather laconic, so Shenzi put her head back on her paws and stayed quiet. Together they sat, king and matriarch, watching their unofficial kingdom molder away and fall to pieces.

***


End file.
